bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Van's Inner World Questioning
After losing conciousness from being stabbed by Kanata, Van awoke in an area of brambles and thorns "What the hell! Where am I?" Van started to free himself from his thorny prison. A voice started speaking off from a distance. "Did you forget what the place is? You came here many times before." "Sourusoa? Is that you? What is this place?" Van cried out "You don't know? That's unfortunate. This is where I belong." "What are you talking about? You belong back home in my zanpakuto's inner world" "But Van. This is my home." "WHA-WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Sourusoa!" "I simply told you where we were Van. There is no need to shout!" "No need? heh. WHERE THE FRICK AM I?" "I told you Van. My home." "This can't be the inner world. It was filled with more than thickets and thorns. It had life all around." "But Van. This is my home." "I know! But why did you change it Sourusoa?" "Me? I am not the one who changed anything. This new setting was placed by you." "How? I wouldn't do something like this. This place is horrible." "Van. How foolish of you not realize that the way you were feeling would have an effect on that of your of zanpakuto's. You should be aware that we are connected." "I know! Heh heh heh. You don't have to tell me. Stop acting all high and mighty and come on out already Sorusoa!." "What are you talking about Van? I was here when you arrived." "Heh. Ok then explain why I cannot see you?" "That's simple. In you're heart you are lost so I have no form at the moment." "What are you talking about! I know who I am and where I am...excluding the fact that it looks like this." "Really? Then why didn't you say or do anything when you noticed something was 'off' with Kanata?" "Tch. Because I didn't think he would act on that killing intent." "Why are you still lying? I know what you were thinking at the time." Van's eyes widened..."What!? There wasn't anything other than that." "Don't try to run away from it Van. These vines are a symbol of the doubt and confusion you're feeling deep down." "Sourusoa!" "This all happened because...." "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" "You wanted to see a bloody battle scene and you thought you would be able to control Kanata if he went too far." "That's not true....." "Yes it is. You can't fool me. Your heart was racing at the thought of watching as a horrible battle ensued." "No it wasn't." "I know it was Van. You thought it would draw those Reikon Kyuuban to the area so you could join up with them." "Well. The last part may have been true. But not the way it is now. I want to join them but not if everyone else dies for that cause!" "Come on Van. You can tell me. Deep down you know why you wanted to come here" "Wha-" "Tell me what you want" "I want..." "Say it louder." "I want it." "That's not the Van I know. TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE!" "I WANT STRENGTH! YA-HA!!!" "That's more like it." "I want to be able to fight with those I trust and for that I need power" "Will you use that power to kill Kanata?" "Heh heh Sourusoa. You don't always need to kill in order to defeat a foe. Sometimes you just have redirect them." "Sourusoa? No Van. You've passed your inner trial. You could admit to yourself that you have to gain more strength. Your mind admitted to it but you have accepted in into your heart now. Didn't you notice the area's change? I am no longer Sourusoa. I am now Shuvu-Arie Mukō." "Heh. So what does this mean? Do I have to go through training to get to shikai again?" No Van. You have given me hope. I trust you will use my powers for the right reasons. And if you don't I'll stand beside you anyway! " The new spirit appeared behind Van as an attractive girl riding down on a vine covered skull. "Go Van! Wake up! And help defeat those that stand in your way for power and seek out those Vampire-like creatures. I know you can do it!" Van's eyes became cloudy until he began to open them again to the carnage before him.